Wyatt's Revenge Pt2 Game Over
by Nikki14u
Summary: Chris is still in the past trying to save his brother from turning evil while Wyatt makes plans to join Chris in the past and force him into an unholy union. Will Wyatt be successful? Please read and review.
1. The sickness continues

**NOTE: This story is a continuation of Wyatt's Revenge so you must read that story before continuing with this one other wise you will be completely lost. LOL, enjoy.**

**Teaser**

She could feel his hot breath on her neck as the evil tyrant slept clinging closely to her as if he were the woman's second skin leaving her no room what so ever for her to budge or get comfortable. His left arm was rested on her hip as his hand pressed protectively and possessively over her rounded stomach that sheltered the very powerful child inside that both she and her husband created.

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell Jr. was to be her child's name after his father. This was not something that she was happy about but she wouldn't dared speak up about for fear of what would happen once her child was no longer able to protect her.

The woman wanted to name her first born child after her beloved father who had died so long ago at her husband's hands none the less, and felt it was the perfect way to honor him. She then confronted her husband with the idea happily and expected him to agree with her. But instead of receiving the go ahead and a warm smile she was met with a scowl and harsh words.

"_There is no way in hell that I'm going to give my child the name of some unless mortal" he had said as Autumn could feel her heart sink in defeat. She didn't understand why he was being so cold, but then again when was he ever not cold._

"_My boy was created from me and will inherit my legacy and the great powers of his ancestors and his grandfather the Elder and I will not bestow upon him some weak, unknown name. No, he will bare my name as his own and that is the only acceptable option. Our child will be a force to be reckoned with and will be feared and respected by all, just as I am"_

The man's words still echoed in her mind as she repeated his last sentence over and over again _"Our child will be a force to be reckoned with and will be feared and respected by all, just as I am"_ The words coming more faster and more furious as she thought about the evil that would form in her child's soul at the influence of his father. How he would grow to be just like the older man and all of the torturing of innocent people that would take place at his hands and what if she and her husband had another child as well. Would it be another twisted love affair like her husband shared with his brother, her best friend?

The thought made her sick to her stomach as she could feel an intense wave of nausea come over her as horrid images of her two boys filled her head. The pained look in the younger ones eyes, the sick smile on his brothers face as he did those appalling things to him just as his father had done to his uncle. This can't happen, she thought trying to convince herself that her imagination was running wild and that would never happen to her children.

"It won't" a voice whispered sleepily into her ear as she repositioned herself to look her husband in the eye.

"Don't you want to know why it won't happen?" the man questioned as he moved his hands down the woman's body, pulling her satin nightgown upwards.

Autumn could see the evil working within the man's mind as his blue eyes seemed to glow in the dark and a wicked smile formed on his face as he leaned over her slightly pressing his body against hers. He then kissed her on the cheek and answered the question she truly didn't want the answer to.

"Because my son will be smarted then his father was and more prepared to hand his sibling's "reluctance" that is if he or she refuses. Who knows, they may even like it, long for it. Beg for it" the man snickered slightly as a repulsed look come over his wife's features as she hurried from their bed and ran to the bather room, locking herself in and crying uncontrollably.

She couldn't let this happen. There was no way that her children would ever see each other in that light. But as upset and angry as she was Autumn was no fool. She knew that there was no chance in hell that she would ever escape Wyatt, let alone keep his child or children from him. All she could do is pray that her best friend could save the man from himself and stop the evil from forming in his soul as a small child for if he failed, her children would surely be doomed to lifetime of misery.


	2. Staying Strong

**Chapter 1**

The stillness of the attic always seemed to calm him when it came to his late night visits to the room as he hovered over the book of shadows for the millionth time looking for the one demon that would make his mission easier and provide him with the information he needed to carry out the task at hand. Even though he had the book memorized from cover to cover he still studied the heirloom as if new entries would magically appear, giving him the answers he had been searching for and finally put an end to his quest to save his sibling, freeing him from the evil that has been growing inside of him for a little over two decades. But he knew it wouldn't be that simple. Nothing regarding his brother ever was.

Chris had been back in the past for a little over five months now and sadly he wasn't any closer to finding out why or how the twice blessed son was turned into the wretched, soulless freak he was today. All the killings that took place at his brother's hands would more then double any war ever fought and the fact that the man could murder so many people with just a blink of an eye or the wave of a hand made their fights virtually impossible and that was if the evil tyrant was kind enough to kill them right away, others though were not so lucky.

The thought of his brother's torture of others as well as himself sent chills up the boy's spine and as much as he tried he couldn't get the images of what his brother had done to him out of his mind. In fact every night the boy went to sleep he would always awaken two hours later with sweat pouring off of his body as his father held him close, reassuring him that his brother couldn't harm him any more and that he was loved and safe with his family. But none of this would matter any more he would always tell himself hoping that once his brother was saved all would be forgotten and all those innocents will be alive and his brother would love him like he was supposed to in stead of the sick way that he did and truth be told if it hadn't been for his father his thoughts wouldn't be as positive as they were now.

The boy's father had become his rock in recent months and gave him a shoulder to cry on when the weight of the world and his personal struggle had become too much for him to bare. He would spend hours in the arms of the slightly larger man sometimes sobbing loudly, others crying silent tears as his psyche was forced to relive the most painful moments of his life over and over again. And each and every time after his breakdowns Leo would say nothing else about it and quickly change the subject as to not make the boy feel uncomfortable. He had become the greatest father the boy could have ever asked for, he just wished the circumstances could have been better and although Chris shared most of his feelings with his father there was one dark secret, one dark thought that he never had the strength to voice to anyone.

Some days the boy would feel like taking his own life and putting an end to his painful suffering but only to change his mind in the end, after all Christopher Halliwell was not WEAK. There were innocents not to mention his family who needed him to be successful on his mission to prevent their lives from being lost and shattered so taking the coward's way out was not an option. No, he had to stay strong and fight no matter how hard it got. There were just way too many lives in jeopardy to surrender and he wouldn't rest until he knew they were all ok.

"What cha thinking about?" he heard a very familiar voice call out to him.

Standing in the door way and now making her way over to him was his mother Piper Halliwell. Chris had been avoiding her every since they arrived back but letting her in on and making her privy to his pain wasn't fair so he chose to wear a mask around the woman for her own sake. He didn't need his mother to feel guilty about anything after all none of this was her fault and as much as it pained him to even thing of the person in questions name, Wyatt wasn't responsible either. Something evil had taken hold of him, something sinister and devious in nature was to blame and he was determined to figure out what that something was.

"Nothing" came his surly and malice filled reply that caused the woman to flinch.

Chris didn't want to hurt his mother but he had no choice. It was the only way to prove to her that he was alright and focused on his ultimate goal, even if it was all a lie. Wyatt had hurt him more then any of the man's magical powers ever could but this wasn't for his mother to know. She was an innocent party in this and didn't need to know the horrid details of what REALLY went on between her two sons. She didn't need to know that Wyatt's lips had been on more than just his mouth, but his neck and chest as well. She didn't need to know where his sibling had touched him and where he was forced to touch and even taste the man in return. The thought caused Chris to tear up slightly before he returned to his emotionless state.

Suddenly the cries of the eldest charmed one jolted him form his thoughts.

"Why do you hate me so much? What did I do?" she sobbed into her hands unwillingly. She didn't want her son to feel bad and she knew that he was going through a lot but what she didn't understand is why he wouldn't allow her to help him, to comfort him as any loving mother would do for her child.

Had she treated him that poorly during his earlier stay in the past? Did he despise her now? Loath hearing her voice and taking in the sight of her features even though they mirrored his own?

Chris looked at his mom with sorry filled eyes. I'm such a bastard, he thought to himself as she removed her hands from her face and glazed into his eyes with a pleading look.

"I'm sorry Mom, but I have to go" he spoke softly as he moved to stand in front of the woman and gave her a hug.

"Please don't leave because of me. I'll…I'll…I'll just go away" she said pulling back from the man and heading out of the attic.

"Mom wait!" he called after her as he heard her bedroom door slam shut.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled out loud scolding himself for yelling at his pregnant mother. How could he be so mean, so churlish to the woman who loved him so much? Great now because of his outburst she was going to cry for a while which always ends up giving him a headache due the woman's stress or God forbid something worse.

"DAD!" the boy called out as he already felt the affects of his nasty behavior towards his mom.

Within seconds the blue orbs filled the air before reforming into the boy's father.

"Hey, are you alright?" the man questioned as his son rubbed his temples as he sat down on the attic sofa.

"Yeah I will be" he said not really wanting to go into detail but knowing that he had to. "I got into it with Mom again, this time she thinks that I hate her" he said as Leo sat in the empty spot next to her.

"You know she only wants to help you through this Chris" Leo said in a sympathetic voice.

"I know Dad but I can't tell her about what Wyatt did to me, the stuff she didn't see. It would kill her and you know it"

"But she loves you Chris and she just wants to make sure that you're ok"

"Then you talk to you and let her know that I'm ok" the boy replied as he leaned back heavily on the cushion behind him.

"But you're not. I can't lie to your Mother Chris, not after we just got back together"

"Dad, please. Now come on you don't want her to know the truth, do you?" he questioned giving his father a sideways glance.

Leo evaluated his son's words and couldn't disagree. It had been hard enough for him to hear the sorted details and every time he did he would end up crying in private right after he left his son so he knew it would drive his wife over the edge if she knew the particulars and in her current state that was definitely information that she didn't need to know.

"Ok fine, but if we keep lying to her like this for too long you know your mother, she's going to cast some spell that's going to backfire and only add to our problems so you're going to have to tell her Chris and soon" the man said before giving his son a kiss on the head and leaving to tend to his heartbroken wife.

With his father now helping his mom and the facts about the newest demon written down Chris laid down across the couch and closed his eyes, taking in all of the sleep he could before the images returned to haunt him once again.

* * *

DrewFullerFanLife-I'm glad you liked the teaser and I hope you liked chapter one as well. 

IcantthinofaFnik-Thanks. Here's chapter one enjoy and thanks for reading yet ANOTHER story of mine.

JadeAlmasy-Here's chapter one I hope you like it.

Nubilina-Thanks. I'm happy to see that you're reading this story and here's your newest chapter and don't forget to review to let me know what you thought about it. P.S In this chapter it says that Chris has been back for about five months now so Autumn is aobut 5 and a half months along.

Nathy1000000-Hey! Well here's my chapter one and I hope you still like the direction this story is going in and thank you for being such a loyal reader of mine, it means a lot to me.

Sparkling Cherries-THANK YOU! Yes my birthday was on June 13th and it was a great one! Thanks for remembering and I hope you like the new chapter.

Septdeneuf-I'm glad that you like the story so far and I hope that this chapter was worth the wait. P.S It's cool that you want to write it on your own and whatever direction you take it in I'm sure I'll love it.

teal-lover-yes the writing bug has struck me once again and I decided to write a sequel. Here's your new chapter and please dont' forget to review.

Freedra-Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.


	3. Behind cold eyes and Nightmares

**Chapter 2**

His cold, unfeeling blue eyes were watching her carefully and intensely causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand at attention as the couple sat quietly in the meeting room waiting for the man's henchmen to arrive. He was taking in her every movement and monitoring her every breath returning those unsettling feelings to her once again, making her nervous and anxious all at once. She hated these tension filled moments especially when he would give her one of those mischievous grins and stared at her with brightened eyes thinking of new ways to frighten her or make her cry both of which seemed to be the dictators favorite pastimes.

The constant looking over her shoulder was getting to the woman and she was sure he knew it, craved and longed for it even. He loved to play mind games in fact he was the master when it came to manipulation no matter what particular brand it called for. He knew just what to say or do to keep her in line, what threats to make, what parts of her body were the most sensitive to strike and had every since they were young. He would smile as he admired the markings that his rough hands had left on her body after one of his many out burst and would run his finger over them as if to remember each and ever detail of it.

The powerful witch cherished the look she got in her eyes when she was scared, shocked or in pain. He had whispered this information into her ear as he forced himself upon her for the umpteenth time. She could remember his twisted smile and pleasure filled groans as he spoke those painful words to her then topped it off with "I love you". For most people this would seem like an oxymoron crossing love with hate was virtually impossible but Wyatt Halliwell was not your average human being. He was something more.

"Something more?" she heard the man's deep voice call out raping her of privacy. "So tell me my love what am I exactly" he said as he stood up from his chair and sat on the table directly in front of her.

He was intimidating and an overwhelming presence to behold as she took in the broadness of his shoulders, the large muscles in his arms and his unkempt appearance. She silently cursed herself for thinking such thoughts while the telepath was in the room but then again there was never really a time where he allowed her to be alone.

"Answer me woman!" he yelled causing the woman to wince at the sheer force and magnitude of his voice as he raised his hand in the air ready to psychically assault her.

"I didn't mean to…" Autumn trailed off as she felt the weight of her husband's stare resting heavily upon her.

"Speak up!" he demanded as he rose from the table and allowed his full frame of 6'4" to tower over her.

"I said I didn't mean to think such things about you Lord Wyatt" she spoke softly yet loud enough for him to understand.

He smiled in triumph as he ran his hand slowly and gently down the woman's face.

"Good girl" he smiled as he continued to touch her. Then out of nowhere he slapped the woman hard across her left cheek as her long dark hair flew across her face and hid the tears that were forming in her eyes.

The man then brushed the woman's hair out of her face and kneeled down before her moving his hand down to her rounded belly. Shifting his eyes from hers to her growing stomach the man spoke to the child that he could sense was shaken inside. "It's ok my dear boy. Mommy and Daddy were just having grown up words and as long as Mommy remembers her place" he said pausing to look the woman dead in the eye "We won't have to repeat today's events"

The man gave the woman a stern look before pulling her to her feet and taking her place in the chair. He then lowered her onto his lap and forced her to look him in the eye once more.

"Why must you test me?" the man questioned in an annoyed yet hurt tone. He didn't understand why she always felt the need to push him over the edge and make him hurt her. Did she not know how much he loved her even after she had betrayed him?

"I'm sorry Wyatt. It won't happen again" she spoke as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know I don't enjoy hurting you" he said as he rubbed the temporary home of his child. "But when you step out of line like that and think hurtful thoughts about me, you leave me no choice. You need to remember your place Autumn. I am your husband as well as your master you need to obey me and respect me at all times even when you don't agree with my behavior. Now I've forgiven you for helping Christopher to escape and have decided to keep you as my wife and Queen but if you cross me or even have one single unflattering thought about me again, I will have to dispose of you like I had intended to months ago only this time there will be no child to protect you. Do you understand me my love?" he questioned as he removed the woman's head from his shoulder so her face and his were only a few inches apart.

"I understand my love" she said hating herself for being so subordinate.

"Good" the man replied as he pressed his lips firmly against hers.

Suddenly the sound of knocking came from the double doors that shielded the meeting room from prying eyes. Knowing that it was his followers he pulled back from the kiss and spoke "Come in" as he helped his wife to her feet and placed her in the chair next to his.

Within minutes several demons had taken seats at the table around them and the sound of Lord Wyatt's voice filled the air.

"Silence!" he commanded as all conversations in the room came to a halt.

"I'm glad you're all here today because the mission at hand is a great one. One that I've been preparing for, for a few months now and am finally ready to execute" he spoke as inquisitive eyes looked his way.

"As you all know my brother was able to escape several months ago into the past and has yet to return. He posing a great threat to us all and all we've built in the name of power, domination and evil" the man continued to a series of nods and hisses from the crowd.

"Well I've finally found a way to put an end to my brother's naughty behavior and to bring him over to our way of thinking and we all know that once he is on our side the prophecy will be fulfilled and darkness with take over the land and all in attendance will receive more power then any of you could ever imagine. Whatever little good magic is left will cease to exist and there will be no more good to stand in our way. No self righteous do gooders killing our brothers and sisters and spoiling our plans and saving those who deserve to die. But in order for this to happen we must find my brother and bring him home. Now he will not come willingly. My sweet little brother is too smart for his own good and has aligned himself with several of your past counter parts but with these formulas" the evil tyrant spoke as two potions appeared at the wave of his hand.

"His will, will break and he will slowly began to see right as wrong and wrong as right. The second potion will shift his memories and thoughts making him believe that everyone in the past hated him and never loved him, making Christopher feel alone and alienated forcing him to contact me and come to me and once this occurs victory will be ours" the man ended with a smile as those around him cheered.

He looked to his wife to read the woman's thoughts and when he found that she was on his side he smiled widely and pulled her into him as the pair stood before the cheering crowd. Wyatt Halliwell was about to get everything he had ever wanted and there was no one around that could stop him.

**

* * *

****Past**

Christopher Halliwell awoke with a start as sweat poured from his body and his mind flashed images of death, pain and evil. But the worst part about it was that he was the one causing all of the deaths, the pain and destruction for a change and not his brother.

Most frightening of all was the last image that he saw and one that he would never forget. It was of him walking into his brothers chambers as his sister in law lay sleeping on the bed and his brother sat in front of the fire place. He wanted to yell at the version of himself in the dream as he walked boldly up the man that had caused him so much agony and despair. Then a smile formed on his face thinking that this version of himself was going to do the one thing he never had the courage or power to do, end the life of his evil sibling. But what happened next shocked the boy and threw him into a fit of self hatred, shame and confusion.

This version of him put his hand on the man's shoulders then roughly turned him around. He then proceeded to run a loving hand over the man's features as the flames crackled in the background and the darkness ran parallel to it. Next thing he knew dream Chris had pushed his brother up against the wall beside the fire place and began lifting up his shirt before pulling it over the mans head and tossing it to the floor. He then pressed his body up against the stronger male and began kissing him roughly while tangling his fingers in his hair.

The next scene that flashed before him was one where the girl had joined the two brothers and was sandwiched between them as she passionately Wyatt and dream Chris kissed her neck and removed the clothing from her body and that's where the dream ended.

"What the hell?" the boy cried out as tears of fear and revulsion filled his eyes.

Was he some kind of sick freak that actually missed his brother's touch? Or was it some kind of message from the man to him, a warning evening that he was not going to stop until the disgusting images in his head came true? Was Wyatt out there or in the past even ready to strike at any moment and drag him back home to the scene of his assault. He didn't know but the anxiety had a strong hold on him as he sobbed loudly in trepidation of what was to come.

He jumped at the feel of a man's arms wrapped around his body as was about to fight with everything he had until he heard his father's voice.

"It's ok Chris. You're alright son, I'm here, ok. He can't hurt you son, it's alright. Daddy's here" the boy's father spoke as he rocked him back and forth gently in his arms as the boy's eye lids became heavy again.

Chris wanted to find comfort in the man's words but he couldn't. Wyatt was coming from him and he could feel it and this time he knew that there was no escape. He knew that if his brother got his hands on him this time he wouldn't stand a chance. Wyatt would have his way with him again, violate him again, he wanted to fight and prepare for a full on drag out war but there was no use. His brother was way too strong and way too powerful to be stopped and this time he wouldn't involve his parents. No, this time he would face his brother all on his own and spare them the pain of witnessing the acts of incest again.

As he closed his eyes he just hoped that he would have enough time to make the numbing potion again and this time he would need much more then one bottle.

These were the boy's last thoughts before the darkness took over and nightmares or maybe premonitions? Returned

* * *

Thanks so much for all the great reviews and I promise I will respond personally to everyone in the next chapter. 


	4. Giving In and Coming for you

**Chapter 3**

It was only five a.m. when the boy regained consciousness the next morning as a very rare snow stormed raged on outside casting clouds over the San Francisco area, blocking out the high, bright morning sun that usually awaited him at this time of day. The faint sound of the ticking clock was the only noise to be heard throughout the manor, which was a good sign seeing as how he didn't have the strength or energy to deal with anyone right now and if it were left up to him he wouldn't any time soon.

Chaos was the only word that came to mind when he thought about his life and the uncontrollable elements that shaped it. His life had been transformed from an existence that was full of promise and hope to one of heartache, fear, depression and angst. One where his brother and former best friend had been converted into a something that lives in your nightmares and feeds off of your worries, pain and anguish. The one responsible for what goes bump in the night, the noise you hear on the way to your car in the hours of darkness, stalking you and waiting for the right time to bring your greatest fears to life while making his wildest fantasies and dreams come true.

Then there was his mother. The person he loved more than life it's self. The woman who would die a slow, agonizing death at the hands of her eldest child if he was unsuccessful in his mission along with his father, aunts, cousins, and uncles.

His heartbeat increased as he thought back to the that dreadful day where he walk through his front door after a hard day at school to find his family members laying dead in various positions in the dinning room, living room and conservatory. The blood that stained the "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" banner and the cake that was laid out on the table as he saw the knife meant to cut the cake sticking out of his Aunt Paige's chest and her husband's body slumped over hers as his death came from behind as he grieved over his wife's corpse. His screams that feel on deaf ears as he called out to his father, begging and pleading with the man to show up this one time. But he never came.

Chris could feel his jaw tighten as he clenched his fist wanting to fight against the memory with all he had and vanish it out of his mind forever but that wasn't possible. Now matter how many spells he wrote he could never erase those pictures from his mind and the only thing he had left to cling too was the knowledge that maybe, just maybe he would be able to change all that and give his family the life that they deserved.

"Sweetie are you awake?" the sound of his mother's soft, caring voice called out to him.

He wanted to remain silent so she would go away. He didn't want to hurt her or allow the woman to see his tear stained face not only because of the painful memory that he was forced to relieve just now but the nightmare or premonition he had experienced just a few hours before. But he couldn't do it. The boy had caused his mother too much hurt the night before so he would just have to entertain her for a few moments.

"Yeah I'm up" his replied in a hostile tone without meaning to.

"Oh" she said clearly showing the effects her son's cold demeanor had on her as she stiffed her body to absorb the emotional blow.

Taking noticed of this Chris immediately apologized for his behavior and tried his best to explain it away "Sorry Mom, I've just been a little on edge lately add that to not getting much beauty rest and you've got one really cranky Chris on your hands" he finished with a forced smile.

His words seemed to put the woman at ease a little as she returned the smile and inched closer. "I'll try to remember that when dealing with younger you" she said patting her rounded belly. "I just came to see if you were ok and if you wanted some breakfast" she said as she moved to sit next to her youngest child.

There it was. He knew his mother a lot better than she thought and although he was conscious of the fact that the woman was genuinely concerned for him but he also knew that this was one of his mother's favorite tactics to get him to talk and he was in no way, shape or form ready to have THAT conversation. So he would have to find a way to decline the invitation without being discourteous about it or losing his temper when she tried to convince him other wise.

"I can't. I have work to do" the boy said quickly standing to dress.

"Chris please don't do this" the boy's mother pleaded as she reached up and grabbed his wrist before pulling him back down onto the sofa.

"Mom" the boy warned as he tried to remain clam.

Piper then put a finger up to his lips to silence him as her eyes searched his affectionately. She loved her little boy more then he was aware of but what he was doing to her hurt like hell. The constant pushing her away, ignoring her request to help him, to comfort him and assist him in his time of need was killing her. Not only was she worried about her son's mental health but she was also troubled by his appearance and the amount of weight he had been losing every since their return back home from the future. Every night she would fix one of his favorite meals only to have him pick at his plate and jump at the sound of any and every noise that passed through the walls of the manor, searching for any signs of the monster who had touched him in places where he shouldn't have.

The last thought sent chills down the woman's spine as images of what the evil version of her sweet, innocent child would become and what he would do to his own brother haunted her. But she couldn't think about that person right now. Her baby needed her. Whether he wanted to admit it or not was irrelevant. She had allowed this behavior to go on for far too long and now she was going to do what was right for her child. No matter how much he protested.

"Chris baby I know you don't want to talk about what happened" the woman began as her eyes welled up but she quickly held the tears back not wanting her son to feel any worse then he already did. "And that's fine but you have to eat something and relax for a day other wise you're going to make yourself sick and I can't have that" she continued running her fingers through his hair as he studied his hands, anything else so he wouldn't have to make eye contact with her.

"I'm not sick Mom so please stop being so overdramatic" he spoke in a defiant tone unwilling to be guilted into doing what his mother wanted. "I'm fine. Really" he spoke trying to convince himself more than anything.

"No you're not Christopher" Piper said as she placed her fingers gently on her sons chin and lifted his face so that he was now looking at her.

His green eyes flashed light blue a sign that he was in pain and she knew this because he held that very same blue when Wyatt had touched him. My poor angel, she thought as she planted a kiss on her despondent son's forehead. She then wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into her allowing him to rest his head on her shoulder. "It's ok baby. You don't have to be brave for me. I'm a lot stronger then you think and if you need me to be the strong one, if only for a few minutes then I will gladly do it for you. You don't have to feel ashamed or any less of a man because you feel pain Chris. In fact it only makes you human"

Her comforting words and the soft touch that accompanied them was too much for him to bare.

In that instant she became his Mom. Not Piper, not Mom from the past but his Mom, the woman who raised him. The woman who he had baked cookies with, read him stories at bedtime and told him that anything was possible, that he was smart, capable and the light of her life. Tears filled his eyes and he tried so hard, so very hard to fight the emotional outburst that he knew was about to come. He bit his lip and tried to hold back the drops of water that were already rolling down his cheeks as his chest started moving up and down rapidly.

"That it sweetheart, let it out. Just let it out"

* * *

An hour had passed since the boy's breakdown and now both mother and son sat in the same position surrounded by silence. Neither one had spoken since the event occurred and now that it was over both were unsure what to say or do next. 

Suddenly a soft knock came from the door.

"Hey" the woman's husband called out softly as he took in the sight of his wife and son. He didn't need either one of them to tell him what went on a few minuets before his arrival, their body language was evidence enough.

"Hi there" Piper replied with a small smile as Chris sat up straight and tried to compose himself.

"Chris" the man proceeded with caution. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah Dad I'm fine" he said a little too quickly for the man's liking.

"Umm Piper why don't you head downstairs and start working on breakfast" he said helping his wife to her feet.

"Leo Chris and I aren't finished talking yet" she spoke sadly not wanting this opportunity to pass her by. She had just gotten through the first of many layers in her quest to get her son to open up to her and she couldn't leave now. Not after waiting so long for this moment.

"It's ok I'll bring him down with me kicking and screaming if I have to" the man said trying to ease the fear he saw in the woman's eyes.

Not fully believing him and not really wanting to argue Piper gave both father and son a small smile before exiting the attic.

Turning back to his son Leo continued "Wasn't as bad as you thought it would be, now was it?" he said as he watched his son throw on a pair of sweat pants.

"Not really" came his short reply but Leo understood. Chris had been through way too much at such a young age and breaking down in front of the woman he felt that he had failed couldn't have been easy for him.

"Listen Dad I have a few leads that I need to check up on so I'm not…"

"Don't even try it Christopher Halliwell. You are going to stay for breakfast and I'm not going to hear another word about it" Leo said sternly yet lovingly.

"Excuse me! I'm not a child any more you can't tell me what to do"

"That's not the point I'm still your father Chris which means I will always care about your well being. I mean when was the last time you ate something and don't say yesterday or the day before because this" he said pointing to the pants that were almost hanging off of the boy who fit them perfectly only two months ago "tells me other wise"

Chris couldn't argue with his father on that. In the mist of all the demon fighting and nightmares he had lost his apatite and was having trouble fitting his clothing.

"Fine but I'm not staying long"

"Actually you are because you're taking the day off" Leo said causing a look of pure objection to form on his sons face. But before the boy had a chance to respond the man grabbed his arm and orbed them both downstairs.

**

* * *

Future **

Just another hour and he would be leaving to collect his younger sibling. All his hard work and patience were finally starting to pay off and soon he would be able to see and feel his reward. A wicked smile formed on the man's face as he thought about the clever little dream he had sent his brother and smiled at the boy's confused and disgusted reaction. But that was fine by him because soon he wouldn't hold those feelings any more. No. Those annoying little senses of right and wrong that his dear brother had been holding on to will cease to exist and boy will then become his best friend again, as well as his lover.

"Soon Christopher, very soon" he whispered into the darkness that he loved and sought solitude in. "You'll be all mine"

A/N: Don't worry there will be more action and more charaters starting in the next chapter I just felt the need to give Chris some time to deal with his issues and have a little fun before all hell breaks loose.

* * *

**My Thanks**

Teal-lover-Thanks so much for reviewing! I glad you liked the pervious chapters and I hope you liked this one as well and yes poor Chris has quite a problem on his hands and sorry to say it's going to get worse as the story goes on.

Icantthinkofafnick-"Ohh what is Wyatt going to fdo to Chris? Turn him evil..its ok... but make him think everybody hates him? That's plain evil... but then... its Wyatt...what was I expecting?  
And the nightmare sequence was really good... and Leo comforting him too!" Hee. Yeah Wyatt is quite crazy at times and in this story I'm going to try to take him to a whole new level. I just hope that you'll be able to handle it! Like always thanks for the review.

Septdeneuf-I'm glad you love my stories so much and thank you for you continued support.:) Here's your new update. I hope you enjoyed it!

Sparkling Cherries-Well you're just going to have to wait and see young lady! Hee. I hope you liked the new chapter and thanks for reviewing.

JadeAlmasly-Thanks so much for reviewing. Hope you liked the new chapter.

Nathy1000000-Hee. So you were having one of those days uhn? LOL I understand and I'm glad you took the time to review my stories. Thanks for the reviews and I can't wait to read you new chapters!

Nubilina-Your wish has been granted. I hope you liked the interaction between the three of them before I bring the others back into the story. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter.


	5. Miss Me

**Chapter 4**

He could feel their eyes on him. Watching his every move with intrigue and wonder, eager to see if he would eat the food off the plate that was laying before him. He hated this. He hated being the center of attention, being dissected by the prying eyes of his parents and aunts. He just wanted to be left alone so he could continue on his quest to save his brother and the world but with them breathing down his neck, demanding that he rest or "take it easy" was annoying the boy and distracting him for what he came to do.

"Sweetie" he heard his mother's voice call out to him.

He knew what was coming next and dreaded it.

"Baby what's wrong? Don't you like my cooking?"

What was with this woman? Why was it that everything he said, everything he did have to be some sort of personal attack against her? He wasn't hungry. What was so wrong with that?

"You're cooking's great Mom. I'm just not hungry" he spoke in a soft voice trying not to upset his mother, but at this he failed.

Instantly he could see a pained and worried look come over her face as his father released a frustrated sigh. They were upset and worried about his health and he loved them for caring so much but he simply wasn't hungry. What was he supposed to do, stuff himself full of food that he didn't want just to please them?

"Chris you have to stop doing this to yourself" Leo said placing his fork down on the plate in front of him as he ran a hand through his growing blond hair reminding him of someone else. "You need to eat and get a good night's rest other wise you'll never be able to save your brother"

He really wasn't in the mood for this. Not now. He didn't need a lecture on good health when the fate of the world and his brother's sanity was in jeopardy. Resting and pigging out could wait until later.

"Leo's right Chris you need to eat something before you pass out or starve yourself to death"

"Dramatic much Aunt Paige?" the boy shot back receiving glares from his less then amused family.

"I'm serious Chris!" she said raising her voice just like she did when he had gotten into trouble as a child.

"So am I! I'm a grown man for Christ sakes I don't need Mommy, Daddy and my Aunties lecturing me about my eating habits. So why don't you all just back off!" he yelled standing up from the table and trying to orb out. When nothing happened he turned his anger towards his parents. "What the hell did you do to me?" he demanded. His brother had already taken away his free will on more then one occasion so he damn sure didn't need his Mother and Father doing it too.

"We slipped an orb blocking potion into your orange juice" his mother replied quickly shifting her gaze from her son to her husband. She hated it when he was irritated with her which was something that had been occurring way often lately.

"WHAT! How dare you! You had no right!" he shouted with a look that was mixed with anger and betrayal. "How the hell am I supposed to save Wyatt now? How am I supposed to follow up on my leads? FUCK!"

"Chris please calm down. We only wanted to make sure that you ate and got some rest today. My God you've been so focused on saving your brother and the world that you've forgotten about taking care of yourself and we're just trying to make sure that you're ok" the empath started before being cut off.

"Yeah Chris and since you wouldn't do any of it willing we had to…" Paige spoke before being cut off by her pissed off nephew.

"You had to what? Make me" he said with a cold growl and clinched fist making everyone in the room cringe. "Hum" he continued with a smirk. "There seems to be a lot of that going around now in days. Chris doesn't want to eat, let's make him. Chris has been working too hard, let's just strip his powers and force him to relax. Chris doesn't want to open up to me" he said looking at his mother who shied away from his stare "Then I'll just force him to. Oh and don't forget my personal favorite. Chris doesn't want to partake in incest with or fuck me so I'll make him do that too" his voice was now a little softer and but still packed a punch.

Even though Piper was sitting down she still have to steady herself as the words of her youngest child hit her, hard. She hadn't meant to make him angry. She just wanted her little boy to relax and take it easy for one day. She just wanted to spend time with her little peanut but all she did, all she ever seems to do now is make him mad and say and do stupid things to remind him of his brother. A brother who had raped him.

Her head was spinning and her eyes were feeling with tears. She had to leave. She had to get away from him before she caused the boy any more pain.

The cries of his Mother suddenly made him regret the last part of his tantrum. He stood motionless as the woman ran out of the room with her sisters following close behind. He hadn't meant to do this. He didn't mean to hurt his mother but in a fit of anger he had lost control of his wits.

"Dad?" he said turning to his father with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry I…I" he said as he threw his hands up in the air and walked out of the room and right out the front door. He didn't know where he was going. He wasn't even fully clothed but that didn't stop his feet from moving or his head from ignoring the worried calls of his father.

He had screwed up, again. He had hurt the one person he wanted to keep safe and protected from truth and instead he threw it back in her face, openly admitting and vulgarly speaking of the "event" in front of her. And the horrid, absolutely horrid look on the woman's face killed him. She should never have heard something like. She should have never been reminded of what her oldest son had done to him but yet she did, by his own mouth none the less.

Hot tears ran down his cheeks as the cold air and frozen water hit his face. He never remembered being so cold in his life but that didn't stop him from continuing. From getting as far away from that house as possible, sure he would have to go back at some point, but not right now. He was in too much pain and had caused an equal amount and didn't have what it took to confront his family. To face his mother.

Suddenly he stopped short as something commanded his attention.

Was someone following him?

Dad, he thought still not wanting to see the man but unwilling to force the Elder to chase him for several more blocks. So he just stood there. Waiting for his father to catch up while mentally preparing him self for the breakdown that he knew would follow.

He could hear the crunching of the snow under the man's feet and knew that he was only three more steps behind him. But then something strange happened. The person he sensed felt like his father but it wasn't. There was still a connection but it wasn't a father-son bond it was something else.

Had Piper been following him? Oh no if she had he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for making his poor pregnant mother endure his hateful words then follow him in the freezing whether. She was probably feeling horrible and blaming herself for his harsh words. But it wasn't her fault. She was the perfect mother and he was just being an asshole and didn't really mean to lash out at him.

"Damn it Chris" he scolded himself but then there was that feeling again. Closing his eyes and focusing his powers he could now sense that presence, the person, was not his mother.

Suddenly the warm breath of the person behind him was on his neck, letting him know just how close they were. He could now smell the cologne and feel fingertips on his exposed arms as the muscles in his body tensed and his senses became fully aware of who the person was.

But it couldn't be.

He was in the future.

No, this wasn't possible.

It couldn't be him.

His mind was racing as he was now being pulled backwards so that his back was pressed firmly up against the well built form behind him bring back painful memories that he would give anything to forget. A tongue slowly traced along the skin of his neck before he kissed it ever so gently, just as he had only five short months ago.

The person then wrapped very strong arms around his own and whispered in his ear

"Miss me little brother"

* * *

**Thanks a lot for all of your reviews. I hope you like the new chapter and please don't forget to review!**


	6. What have you done to me?

**Chapter 5**

"Piper sweetie you have to calm down" Paige spoke softly to her older sister who was shaking violently as she cried, angry with herself for deceiving her youngest son resulting in his very painful out burst.

"Paige is right honey you sitting up here crying like this is only going to hurt Chris even more, not help him" the empath spoke while resting a gentle hand on the woman's rounded belly.

"It doesn't matter. Nothing I say or do is going to change the fact that my son hates me and who could blame him after everything I put him through. Everything I said and did to him and how I handed him over to Wyatt without so much as a second thought. No wonder he can't stand the sight of me" she sobbed while her sisters wrapped loving arms around her to try and give the woman a little reassurance.

"That's not true and you know it Piper. Chris loves you. It's just that he's been through a lot and he's gonna need some time to sort things out" Paige replied while giving Phoebe a "help me out here" sort of look.

"That's right and when you stripped him of his powers he felt as if you had taken away the last bit of control he had. The only thing he had left and his only way of saving his brother"

"Ha. Save his brother" Piper spoke with sarcasm and pain in her voice. "Oh I think that's pretty much a lost cause, don't you"

"How could you say that Piper?" replied a stunned Phoebe.

"Yeah you're just upset and not thinking clearly right now. You don't mean that" added Paige.

"No I do mean it. It's just that for once I'm actually being realistic" the woman coldly replied.

Phoebe and Paige began to say something, anything to derail their sister's train of thought but they couldn't. The two sisters knew that nothing they said would help her right now and the only person who wielded the power to end their sister's suffering was sitting alone somewhere suffering just as much and dealing with a pain that no one ever should. They were both in so much agony, so much pain that it would cripple the average human but then again the Halliwell's were not your average family.

The two women looked between each other and their sister each one not knowing what to say or do to ease the heartache that both mother and son were forced to endure at the present time nor did they understand what they were going through seeing as how neither one had ever been rapped or given birth. And with the threat of an evil Wyatt possibly returning to the past to have his revenge and recapture his brother once again did nothing to ease the tension or their anxiety.

"Piper" a voice from the doorway called out to her.

All three women looked up to see Leo wearing a heavy coat and putting gloves on.

"Where are you going?" questioned Phoebe with an uneasy feeling.

"To find Chris. He ran out of the house upset and I'm afraid he may do something to hurt himself" the Elder regretting his choice of words once he saw the horrified look form on the face of the boy's mother as she abruptly broke free of her sister's grasp.

"I'm coming with you" she spoke as she scurried around the room in search of the appropriate attire to wear in unusually cold weather.

"No you're not! You're not going anywhere in your condition Piper" the man scolded.

"Are you kidding me! I'm the reason he's out there in the first place and I am not going to sit here while my baby is somewhere out there roaming around in the freezing weather all alone" she snapped while throwing on a pair of sweat pants.

"Piper please calm down before you upset the baby"

"Well it's a little too late for that Paige. Chris is already upset" she continued as she pulled the turtle neck sweater over her head.

"Piper listen to me" Phoebe now spoke as she took hold of both her sister's hands as the woman glared at her ready to argue with whatever it was the woman was going to say next.

"Honey I know you're hurt right now and you feel as if you had to do something in order to stop the pain but you can't go out in this weather in your condition. If you do you may lose Chris"

"Stop being so damn dramatic Phoebe walking in the snow never killed anyone" she said roughly snatching her hands out of her sisters.

"You can if you're under this much stress Piper. Listen Chris is my son too and I will do what I have to, to make sure he's safe. You have to trust me Piper. I'll bring him home. I promise" Leo said walking over to the woman and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Promise" she questioned in a soft voice and tears dampened her cheeks.

"I promise" the man replied wiping her tears away before orbing out.

"Well" Piper began a second after the man disappeared. "I think that I'll have two very cold men on my hands when they get back so I'm going to make some hot chocolate" she finished before rushing out of the bedroom with Paige following close behind.

Phoebe wanted to believe in the words her sister had just spoken but something deep within her told the empath that the world of the eldest charmed one was about to go from bad to worse.

Maybe if he closed his eyes and concentrated real hard he would wake up from this nightmare and find himself on the attic sofa, with the book of shadows laying across his lap and the hands of his father around him. Comforting him and whispering soothing words that would confirm that this had been just another one of his dreams. That he was safe with his family in the past far away from his attacker who resided in the future, one that he hoped to change and that would eventually erase the events, the smell, the pain and the taste of his brother from his mind.

The feel of fingering running through his hair and had breath on his neck drew him from his thoughts.

"I missed you so much my love" the man spoke with a deep, sinister voice, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand.

This wasn't happening.

This couldn't be real.

No his imagination, his psyche was playing tricks on him, allowing his greatest fear to come to life.

"Did you miss me Christopher?" the man said planting another kiss on the birth mark on the back of his neck.

"This is a dream. You're not real" he spoke quietly as his body shook and trembled up against the powerfully built chest of his sibling.

"Oh I assure you Christopher I'm very real. Every inch of me, from the top of my head" the older Halliwell spoke as he moved to stand toe to toe with the younger male. He then took one of the boy's hands and placed in on head and trailed it down his body to bring home his words "Right down" he continued as his he made the boy's hand slid down his chest and to his waist line "To various places and my toes" he said stopping at a very private location. He smirked when he noticed how stiff the body of his younger brother had become before he snatched his hand away.

Wyatt snicker in triumph as he felt a rush that only complete dominance could provide. He cocked his head to one side as he watched his sibling close his eyes while tears escaped them. He then took the boy by the hips and drew him in close as his allowed his tongue to taste the salty drops before giving the boy a delicate kiss on the lips.

"No need to cry my dear" he said while brushing a few stray hairs from the boy's eyes. "There's no shame to be found in the way we feel for each other. It's ok if you like my touch" the man said causing the boy's eyes to jolt open.

"Like it?" the boy smiled slightly. "I loath it Wyatt, just as I loath and despise you! You twisted bastard" he said shoving the man back violently as he prepared to flee. But unfortunately for him Wyatt had the sharp reflexes of a cat.

"Oh really?" he spoke amusedly as he the boy struggled in his grasp. "I wouldn't speak such lies if I were you Christopher. You know how much it angers me"

Chris knew exactly what his brother was getting at, but yet he remained silent and hoped that the man wouldn't remind him of the one thing he wanted to forget more then the event it's self.

"Besides I can remember with all extreme clarity that it wasn't just my seed that damped the sheets that glorious night" he laughed as the younger witch cried out loud. "Don't worry my love I won't tell anyone. I'll keep that tasty little secret between the two of us" he said releasing his hold on the boy who allowed his weight to drop down into the whiteness of the snow.

Crouching down in front of the boy the older witch pulled out a vial from his pocket and presented it to him.

"What is that?" the boy questioned as he eyed the substance.

"Something to make you feel better little brother"

"Something like what" the boy responded not willing to believe a word out of his brother's mouth.

"Now, now Christopher, you're way too young to be so cynical but I have to admit. You're really cute when you're wearing that little curious gaze of yours"

"Cut the bullshit Wyatt and tell what that's for"

"To help you see things more, clearly"

"You mean to see thing the way you do. With no morals or conscious"

"Precisely after all, they just weigh you down and get in the way"

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"I may be crazy but if that means getting what the hell I want, then fine, I'll be just that. And right now all I want is you"

"You don't have to do this Wyatt" a very desperate Chris spoke "and besides I'm not going to take it no matter what you do me. I will never come to you willingly. EVER!" Chris shouted as he blinked the now heavily falling snow out of his eyes almost making it impossible to see.

The older witch simply smiled in return, shaking his head from side to side as he stood up and folded one arm over the other. "You always were stubborn Christopher, but fortunately for me I always come prepared" the man finished as he waved his arm and the boy's body froze.

"What the hell did you just do to me?" Chris said while trying hard not to let his panic and fear show. Suddenly he could feel his throat grow wide making it impossible for him to reject anything his brother put into his mouth.

"See what happens when you don't do as I say willingly?" the man grinned as he opened the vial and poured the liquid down the boy's throat. He then unfroze the witch and took a step back as the younger male slightly winced in pain. He knew the potion would cause the boy some discomfort which made his feel a little guilty but in the end he knew that his brother's moment of pain would bring them both so much pleasure that it would be worth the few short seconds of pain. But first he would have keep his distance from the boy for a little while long enough for the potion to take effect and for his plan to work his magic on his parents and aunts so they would do his bidding and drive his brother straight into his awaiting arms.

"What did you do to me?" his brother's irritated voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You'll see" he replied mysteriously which only served to further anger the boy.

Chris jumped to his feet with balled up fist, catching the older male off guard and landing a hard right hook. He was stunned when the twice blessed son laughed it off. He then hit him again and again only to receive the same reaction.

"Are you finished yet" the man question as the boy looked him over in frustration. "Are you aware of how sexy you look when you're all worked up" he said instantly bringing the boy's tyrant to an end. "As much as I would love to stick around and play with you" he said with a glimmer in his eye that Chris had learned to fear. "I must be going I have business to handle that can't be put off any longer" He said feeling the nearing presence of his father. "But don't worry sweet Christopher I won't be gone long" he spoke before orbing away.

"Chris!" the young male heard the voice of his father call out not giving him even a second to ponder over the actions of his brother.

"Are you ok son?" Leo continued as he looked the boy over for any signs of trauma.

"Yeah I'm ok" he lied without really understanding why.

"Good. My God Chris what were you thinking running off like that? Don't you know how worried your mother and I was?" the father spoke firmly as he held the boy in his arms.

"I'm sorry Dad. I just needed to clear my head. I didn't mean to worry you or Mom" he said trying not to let his fear show or alert his father to fact that his evil brother was back in the past yet again. Suddenly he felt sick to his stomach. Images of his brother forcing him to swallow the mystery potion flooded his mind and caused him to faultier a little as he wondered what the long term effect of the liquid would be.

Taking notice of his son's condition Leo grabbed him quickly and orbed out before he could hit the ground. Reforming in the attic Leo laid the boy down on the sofa and tired desperately to heal him.

"You can't heal me" the boy replied weakly as he felt his eye lids grew heavy.

"What? Chris what are you talking about" Leo questioned frantically.

"You can't" was all the young witch was able to say before he passed out to the hysterical cries of his father.

* * *

I know it took me forever to updatebut here it is and I hope that it was worth the wait and again thanks for all the great reviews.


	7. About That Night

**Chapter 6**

Leo was scared out of his mind as he sat by his son's side waiting for him to wake up. The boy had been out for about fifteen minutes now and his father had no idea what could possibly be wrong.

Was he sick?

Had all the stress finally gotten to him?

Did he drink some sort of potion or say some kind of spell to hurt himself resulting in the limp form laying before him?

Before the Elder had the chance to ponder any further a worried screamed echoed loudly in his ears. Instantly knowing who it was the man ran over to his wife's side and did his best to calm her down.

"It's ok Piper, he's not dead" he spoke softly as he felt the woman's muscles relax in his grasp.

"Then what's wrong with him? Is he hurt? Did something happen to him? Please Leo you have to tell me so I can fix it" the now panicked woman said before rushing over to the book of shadows and searching the pages.

"Piper sweetie, you need to relax" the man said while making his way over to her and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and kissing her head before proceeding.

"How can I relax when my son is dying?"

"He's not dying Piper" the man spoke trying to sound as if he himself believed that statement.

"Are you sure?" she looked at him with panic in her eyes hoping that he would put her worries to rest with one simple word. But of course nothing was ever that easy in the life of Piper Halliwell.

"Well to be honest Piper I don't know" replied Leo who instantly regretted his words.

"What the hell do you mean you don't know?" the woman practically screamed into his ear. She was about to yell at him some more but stopped when her son's voice cried out for her attention.

"Mom" the boy spoke as his eyes fluttered open.

"Oh sweetie, you're awake" she said walking over to her son as fast as he weight would allow.

"Yeah, what happened?" the boy questioned as his parents joined him.

"We were hoping you could tell us that" Leo said while carefully looking him over. "Did a demon attack you or did you see something?"

The question sounded as if he should know the answer but he didn't.

"No, not that I can remember" Chris said as he sat up and looked around the room dazed and confused.

"Chris honey, look at me" Piper spoke as she put her hands on either side of his face and forced the boy to look at her. Looking into his eyes she knew something wasn't right. He looked as if he were going to pass out again or worse. "Sweetie I need you to try and focus ok. I want you to think real hard about what just happened and try to tell me what the demon did to you" the woman continued hoping that her words would trigger some kind of memory inside his mind.

Chris did as his mother asked and vaguely remembered the incident that led him to run away from the house. He also remembered running into someone but he couldn't for the life of him remember who it was or what they did to him.

"I'm sorry Mom I just don't remember" Chris responded and couldn't help but get distressed when he saw the disappointed look on his mother's face. "I really am sorry Mom. Please don't get upset"

Piper was surprised to hear the sentiment in her son's words when usually all she got from him was anger and the feeling that she was nothing more then a nuisance. This caused a smile to form on her mouth as she pulled him in close and held on to him tightly. Something he hadn't allowed her to do in a very long time.

"It's ok baby. I'm not disappointed in you. I just want to find out who's responsible for this"

"Maybe no one did this to him. Maybe the stress has finally gotten to you Chris" Leo said giving his son a kiss on the forehead. "I think what we have here is a case of exhaustion. Which means for the rest of the day, you will be stuck here with us and taking it easy. Which means no magic Chris"

"The only person I want to be with is Wyatt so please stop with all the togetherness talk, it's making me want to vomit" Chris spoke coldly.

Piper and Leo just looked at each other in shock and amazement.

"What did you just say?" questioned Piper with a worried look in her eyes.

"I don't know. I mean I didn't mean to… What the hell's happening to me?" Chris said as he looked at his still shell shocked parents.

"Let the secrets that are trapped within break free so the past can now be reveled to me" chanted Piper.

"What are you doing?" Leo and Chris seemed to question at the same time.

"I just cast a spell to allow us to see what happened to Chris before you found him" Piper said looking around for any indication that her spell worked.

Suddenly the landscape around them began to change and once the image became clear they found themselves standing out side in the snow.

"What's going on?" asked Chris who instantly became uneasy but had no idea why.

"Shh, there you are" Leo said pointing to past Chris who stood in front of them as the scene in front of them began to unfold.

_**Flashback**_

_The feel of fingering running through his hair and had breath on his neck drew him from his thoughts. _

"_I missed you so much my love" the man spoke with a deep, sinister voice, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand._

Chris flinched slightly as the horrid memory came flooding back to him. Damn how he wished that his mother hadn't cast this spell.

"Oh my God, Wyatt's here?" his mother spoke in a low, clam voice that told both Leo and Chris that she was about to lose it.

"Looks that way" an equally calm yet extremely frightened Leo spoke as his eyes remained glued to what was taking place before him.

"_Did you miss me Christopher?" the man said planting another kiss on the birth mark on the back of his neck._

Seeing this caused Piper to cry out loud and bring a hand to her mouth not really wanting to see what happens next but yet unable to shield her eyes from it. Mean while Leo just stood there looking back and forth between both version of his son, both of which looked terrified.

"Chris" the man spoke as he stood between his wife and son with a comforting arm around both.

"It's ok son. You're going to be alright"

"_This is a dream. You're not real" past Chris spoke quietly as his body trembled up against the powerfully built chest of his sibling._

"_Oh I assure you Christopher I'm very real. Every inch of me, from the top of my head" the older Halliwell spoke as he moved to stand toe to toe with the younger male. He then took one of the boy's hands and placed in on head and trailed it down his body to bring home his words "Right down" he continued as his he made the boy's hand slid down his chest and to his waist line "To various places and my toes" he said stopping at a very private location. He smirked when he noticed how stiff the body of his younger brother had become before he snatched his hand away._

"You evil bastard!" yelled Piper who flicked her hands trying to blow up her eldest son.

Seeing how much this upset his son Leo tightened his grip on the boy and tried to console him. "Chris this wasn't your fault ok and no matter what we're not going to let Wyatt get his hands on you again. Do you understand me?" the man questioned as his son's eyes met his before the boy spoke.

"It doesn't matter what you try to do. Wyatt got to me before and he'll do it again" Chris spoke sadly as tears streamed down his face as he roughly wiped them away.

"Piper reverse the spell, now" ordered the Elder as he could feel his son's body began to shake. He didn't know what was going to occur next but whatever it was, was scaring the hell out of his youngest child. Unable to get his wife's attention Leo turned back to his son "Chris what's about to happen next?"

"You're going to hate me" the boy answered in a voice so low his father was barely able to understand.

"No I won't Chris. I could never hate you for what your brother did. It wasn't your fault, remember that. It's never your fault" the elder said while pulling his son into a hug in hopes that it was enough to show him how much he cared for him. He then turned around so now that he was able to see what was going on and his son couldn't. After all it wouldn't be fair to him to have to live this nightmare all over again. It was bad enough that he had to go through it the first time.

_Wyatt snicker in triumph as he felt a rush that only complete dominance could provide. He cocked his head to one side as he watched his sibling close his eyes while tears escaped them. He then took the boy by the hips and drew him in close as his allowed his tongue to taste the salty drops before giving the boy a delicate kiss on the lips._

"_No need to cry my dear" he said while brushing a few stray hairs from the boy's eyes. "There's no shame to be found in the way we feel for each other. It's ok if you like my touch" the man said causing the boy's eyes to jolt open._

"_Like it?" the boy smiled slightly. "I loath it Wyatt, just as I loath and despise you! You twisted bastard" he said shoving the man back violently as he prepared to flee. But unfortunately for him Wyatt had the sharp reflexes of a cat._

"_Oh really?" he spoke amusedly as he the boy struggled in his grasp. "I wouldn't speak such lies if I were you Christopher. You know how much it angers me" _

_Chris knew exactly what his brother was getting at, but yet he remained silent and hoped that the man wouldn't remind him of the one thing he wanted to forget more then the event it's self. _

"_Besides I can remember with all extreme clarity that it wasn't just my seed that damped the sheets that glorious night" he laughed as the younger witch cried out loud. "Don't worry my love I won't tell anyone. I'll keep that tasty little secret between the two of us" he said releasing his hold on the boy who allowed his weight to drop down into the whiteness of the snow._

She did not just hear that.

No, that had to be a lie. A dirty, horrible, shameful lie. Chris didn't.

Couldn't.

Wouldn't.

No, Wyatt was lying Chris hadn't liked what he did. No, he was just saying that to get under his skin.

Yeah that was it.

He was lying. Besides Chris didn't lead that type of lifestyle hell he had a fiancé who he loved more then anything in the world and had given her life for his own. No, that night had to be a painful one for him, not, not …_pleasurable_.

Piper then looked back over to Leo who was just staring ahead and blinking several times trying to let his mind wrap around what he had just heard.

Did Wyatt just say that Chris had…

No that would be disgusting and way too gross for words.

He had to be saying those things to make Chris even more uncomfortable and any moment now past Chris was going to call Wyatt a liar.

But when that moment never came Leo just looked straight ahead without realizing that Chris had removed himself from his arms and was crying silently at his parents reaction.

He knew this would happen.

That they would hate him if they ever found out the truth about that night about what Wyatt had made him do. How he had made him feel.

It's not like he enjoyed it or liked it, it was just that Wyatt had gotten lucky and hit a special spot within him and what happened next was out of his control. Besides it's not impossible for rape victims to climax with their assailants and that doesn't make the assault any less painful. He just hoped that his Aunt Paige would be able to tell his parents that and help them get through the shock. After all she was a social worker and used to dealing with rape victims.

"Dad" Chris said as he approached his father with caution whom of which just stared at him.

"He's lying right?" his father questioned him with a look that was neither sympathetic nor cold.

Before Chris could answer his mother interrupted the two forcing them to look at what was taking place in front of them.

_Crouching down in front of the boy the older witch pulled out a vial from his pocket and presented it to him._

"_What is that?" the boy questioned as he eyed the substance._

"_Something to make you feel better little brother" _

"_Something like what" the boy responded not willing to believe a word out of his brother's mouth._

"_Now, now Christopher, you're way too young to be so cynical but I have to admit. You're really cute when you're wearing that little curious gaze of yours" _

"_Cut the bullshit Wyatt and tell what that's for"_

"_To help you see things more, clearly"_

"_You mean to see thing the way you do. With no morals or conscious"_

"_Precisely after all, they just weigh you down and get in the way"_

"_You're crazy, you know that?"_

"_I may be crazy but if that means getting what the hell I want, then fine, I'll be just that. And right now all I want is you"_

"_You don't have to do this Wyatt" a very desperate Chris spoke "and besides I'm not going to take it no matter what you do me. I will never come to you willingly. EVER!" Chris shouted as he blinked the now heavily falling snow out of his eyes almost making it impossible to see._

_The older witch simply smiled in return, shaking his head from side to side as he stood up and folded one arm over the other. "You always were stubborn Christopher, but fortunately for me I always come prepared" the man finished as he waved his arm and the boy's body froze._

"What did he just do?"

"He froze my body so he could force me to drink the potion. Besides it was for my own good" Chris said as both Piper and Leo looked at him in slight disgust but at least they now understood his train of thought.

"The potion must be what's doing this to you" Piper spoke hoping to forget what she had just discovered.

"You never answered my question, Chris. Wyatt was lying about what happened that night, right?" Leo said with his eyes fixated on his son.

"Leo, not now" said Piper who really didn't want to be reminded of her son's words. The three of them then returned their eyes to the scene in front of them.

"_What the hell did you just do to me?" Chris said while trying hard not to let his panic and fear show. Suddenly he could feel his throat grow wide making it impossible for him to reject anything his brother put into his mouth._

"_See what happens when you don't do as I say willingly?" the man grinned as he opened the vial and poured the liquid down the boy's throat. He then unfroze the witch and took a step back as the younger male slightly winced in pain. He knew the potion would cause the boy some discomfort which made his feel a little guilty but in the end he knew that his brother's moment of pain would bring them both so much pleasure that it would be worth the few short seconds of pain. But first he would have keep his distance from the boy for a little while long enough for the potion to take effect and for his plan to work his magic on his parents and aunts so they would do his bidding and drive his brother straight into his awaiting arms._

"_What did you do to me?" his brother's irritated voice interrupted his thoughts. _

"_You'll see" he replied mysteriously which only served to further anger the boy._

_Chris jumped to his feet with balled up fist, catching the older male off guard and landing a hard right hook. He was stunned when the twice blessed son laughed it off. He then hit him again and again only to receive the same reaction._

"_Are you finished yet" the man question as the boy looked him over in frustration. "Are you aware of how sexy you look when you're all worked up" he said instantly bringing the boy's tyrant to an end. "As much as I would love to stick around and play with you" he said with a glimmer in his eye that Chris had learned to fear._

"Disgusting freak" mumbled Piper as she wondered just how her little angel had turned out the way that he did.

"_I must be going I have business to handle that can't be put off any longer" He said feeling the nearing presence of his father. "But don't worry sweet Christopher I won't be gone long" he spoke before orbing away._

"_Chris!" the young male heard the voice of his father call out not giving him even a second to ponder over the actions of his brother._

"_Are you ok son?" Leo continued as he looked the boy over for any signs of trauma._

"_Yeah I'm ok" he lied without really understanding why._

"_Good. My God Chris what were you thinking running off like that? Don't you know how worried your mother and I was?" the father spoke firmly as he held the boy in his arms._

"_I'm sorry Dad. I just needed to clear my head. I didn't mean to worry you or Mom" he said trying not to let his fear show or alert his father to fact that his evil brother was back in the past yet again. Suddenly he felt sick to his stomach. Images of his brother forcing him to swallow the mystery potion flooded his mind and caused him to faultier a little as he wondered what the long term effect of the liquid would be. _

_Taking notice of his son's condition Leo grabbed him quickly and orbed out before he could hit the ground. Reforming in the attic Leo laid the boy down on the sofa and tired desperately to heal him._

"_You can't heal me" the boy replied weakly as he felt his eye lids grew heavy._

"_What? Chris what are you talking about" Leo questioned frantically. _

"_You can't" was all the young witch was able to say before he passed out to the hysterical cries of his father._

_**End Of Flashback**_

When the memory ended Piper, Leo and Chris found themselves back in the attic of Halliwell manor all shifting through a thousands thoughts but only one held the attention of all. And Leo would be the only who felt the need to talk about it.

"You never answered my question Christopher. Was your brother telling the truth?"

"Leo not now, ok? We have to find out what how to counter act the potion that Wyatt made Chris drink" Piper said trying to pull her husband in the other direction.

"NO! I want an answer Chris and I want it now!" the man shouted in a voice that Chris never wanted to hear from his father again after their little stint in Valhalla.

But before he could answer another voice called out from behind the group.

"Go ahead little brother answer our dear old Dad. Or I will"


	8. Shattered

**Chapter 7**

They stood silently around him waiting to hear his answer. His parents and his brother were standing around, all within three feet as their eyes burned into his body, fixated on him and willing the boy to respond. Chris was frozen with fear, shame and anger. He was afraid that his parents would hate him for his body responding in a way that he had no control over and for that he was a shamed. But the anger, oh the fury that made his blood boil was meant for only one person.

Wyatt.

His brother who was the cause for all the misery he had ever suffered in his life and now he had the nerve to show up here and ruin his relationship that he had just built with his parents.

How dare he?

How dare this bastard, this evil no go for nothing son of a bitch come back into his life and steal what little bit of happiness and security he had left after he had already taken so much from him? Didn't he have enough men and women around him willing to do whatever he wanted, including satisfying his every need? Why did he have to violate him, cause him so much pain and force him to hate himself? Why when there were so many others to choose from?

"_Because none of them are you"_

A voice he wanted to forget telekinetically invaded his mind.

"_We both know how much I love you Chris. I'm the only one who does and the sooner you see this, the better off you'll be"_

"_That's bull shit and you know it Wyatt. You don't love me, you're obsessed with me, there's a big difference you freak" Chris's voice yelled out loudly to the older male._

"_That's not true" the man answered back in an almost hurt tone of voice "I do love you. In fact I love you unconditionally, always have and I always will. Now once the truth gets out do you think you'll be able to say the same thing about them" _

Chris didn't want to admit it but he knew his brother was right. His farther had freaked out at just hearing the accusation making him painfully aware of what his reaction was going to be once his brother's words were confirmed to be factual. Chris then decided to take a gamble and shift his gaze from the floor to the eyes of his parents hoping that he was wrong and would look up to see nothing but love in their eyes but unfortunately he was wrong.

His father was standing with his arms down at his sides with clenched fist at the end of both. He held a stare of disgust with just a glimmer of hope that his little boy wasn't some repulsive, sick, incestuous freak like his older sibling. That he was a good boy and had suffered at his brother's hands and had not taken pleasure in being with him. He hoped and prayed that his son hadn't put on an act to make them all believe that he was hurting and needed protection from his nightmares and not protection from the shame he felt. He then looked at the boy in front of him with an ice cold stare that he hadn't meant to give but then again once the boy denounced his brother's words and proved himself to be innocent and victim in all of this then he would take the boy into his arms and beg his forgiveness but as long as he remained silent he would not be shown any sympathy.

This sight before him made Chris's stomach turn causing him to recoil once more before moving on to the features that reminded him so much of his own, his mother's.

Piper was positioned next to Leo looking at her second child with love and despair in her eyes unsure what to think. Of course she knew that Chris would never respond that way to his brother's touch but his silence was forcing her think other wise. After all she believed that she had a pretty good since of whom her son was now and if the words of his brother weren't true then he would have said so the second that part of the memory had produced it's self. But instead the boy became quiet and withdrawn, even more so than usual and had decided to look anywhere else but into their eyes, until now.

Her little angled seemed so lost, hurt and devastated that all she could do at that moment was give him a weak half smile which looked more like a disappointed shrug while trying to keep the inequitable voice inside her head silent that was undoubtedly repulsed by him. She hated herself for it thinking that way but it was the truth, no matter how unjust it was, these were her true feelings.

Chris saw the pained and judgmental look in his mother's eyes again causing him to retreat and study the floor below. He couldn't take this. He felt so alone and unwanted just like he had right before he impromptu return to the past with his brother. Life was so unfair to him and all he wanted was to be loved and be free to live a happy fulfilling life with his family but no. He was now forced to deal with the fact that he was about to lose his loved ones for the second time. The pressure was getting to him and now all he wanted, all he craved was to be held and to be cradled in…his brother's arms?

What the hell, Chris thought to himself before suddenly remembering the potion. He was about to telekinetically curse his brother for what he had done to him but he was interrupted by his father's irritated voice.

"Well Chris. I'm waiting for an answer. Was Wyatt telling us the truth yes or no" Leo said now walking over to him slowly as Chris took a few steps back.

"What the hell's going on here?" asked Phoebe as she and Paige entered the attic.

"Piper, Leo is everything ok..." Paige trailed off before taking in the sight of their newest house guest. "What the hell is he doing here?" the woman questioned in voice full of rage as he mind flashed back to the torture he had put her family through the last time they were all together.

"Hello to you to Auntie Paige" the man said before blowing a kiss in her direction.

"You sick bastard" Phoebe shouted.

"ENOUGH!" the voice of the Elder rang out causing everyone to freeze in shock and stare at him as he turned back to his youngest son. "Answer me Chris" the man demanded this time in a calmer tone. "Just say that he's lying so we can deal with him"

"Leo please, can't you see how upset Chris is" Piper spoke up trying to help her husband maintain control in hopes that her son wouldn't have to confess what she already knew was true.

Chris looked into the glaring eyes of his father as tears streamed down his face as the sound of his heart beating blasted in his ears. He didn't want to say it, but then again he had no choice and judging from the look on his mother's face she already knew. All he had to do was say it and get the hell out of the house as fast as possible.

"Yes" came out in a whisper but because of the silence in the air everyone heard it loud and clear.

Piper instantly looked away from her child and put a hand over her mouth as she made her way over to the sofa and eased herself down as Phoebe and Paige rushed to her side not only to comfort her but to find out why they seemed to be badgering their younger nephew when it was his brother who was the bad seed. They didn't know much but they knew it was something big. Unfortunately, before they could get even one word out a loud thud filled the attic and they looked up just in time to see Wyatt throw his hand out and send the elder crashing into the wall on the other side of the attic.

"HOW DARE YOU!" the man shouted as they searched the room for the younger boy who sat on the floor holding his jaw while trying to hold back tears.

"What did we miss now?" questioned Paige as she studied the scene before her.

"YOU'RE GOT DAMN BROTHER IN LAW JUST HIT YOUR NEPHEW FOR NO REASON AT ALL!" Wyatt yelled out as his mother's cries increased.

There was even more harsh words and shouting be heard but Chris didn't care. His world had gone from ok to unbearable in just ten minutes and he no longer saw or felt the need to be there any more. His family had gotten the answer they wanted and once again he was all alone. From his sitting position on the floor the boy orbed out to his parents room where he had clothing in a black duffle bag. Next he grabbed some warm clothing out of it, dressing quickly to avoid having to face them again. He then picked up the bag and orbed into the kitchen where he took food to last him for two or three days. Taking one last look at the home he had grew up in, Chris wiped a stray tear away and orbed out to face the world all on his own again.


	9. Giving In

**Chapter 8**

It was cold. Actually freezing would be a more precise description as he made his way through the empty, snow cowered streets of San Francisco. The white substance crunched loudly beneath his feet as he continued to tread through the storm around him. Light flakes showered down from the sky slightly fluttered his dark lashes to free the small ice clusters. He was alone heartbroken and tired yet again. Worse of all he didn't have the slightest clue as to where he was going but the one thing he did know for certain was that he could never go back there, back to them.

His family, the people who were supposed to love him unconditionally had turned their backs on him and now found him repulsive and hated him for something he had no control over. Tears began to sting his eyes as images of his mother's comforting smile and the soothing voice of his father as he held him close and calmed him through his nightmares flooded his vision and sounded loudly in his ears. His aunts whom of which he loved dearly would more then likely never speak to him again. It they hadn't begged for his love and his forgiveness on some many different occasions then this betrayal wouldn't feel this so bad and his heart wouldn't ach this much. But in the end he had let them in and now he was paying the price for being so weak and pathetic.

Warm tears streamed down his face as he thought about all he had lost in his life. His parents, his brother, his friend, his lover all of them had been taken away from him in one form or another and after being given the gift of a family unit and new found hope it was roughly snatched away from him again. A twisted smile formed on his face and jaded laughed erupted from his mouth at the thought of how truly fucked up his life was. The boy shook his head and mumbled incoherently to himself obviously starting to lose touch with reality when he came to a stop in front of a house where a father and his two boys were playing in the snow.

Chris's tainted smile turned into one a more genuine one as his mind flashed back to one of the only happy memories from his childhood.

_**Flashback**_

_A six year old Chris sat in front of the living room window looking out at the light snow flakes that were falling heavily from the sky as his older brother sat at his side also taking in the same seen. The winter wonderland was amazing and a sight that was rarely seen in their hometown so the two siblings made sure to take in every bit of the seen before them and couldn't wait to go out into the awaiting white fluff. The boys were so lost in thought that they were totally caught off guard by the man sneaking up behind them._

_Leo Wyatt had been watching his two sons for quite sometime now and when he saw just how engrossed they were in the weather outside he couldn't resist. After all he didn't get to spend a lot of time with his boys but when he did he promised himself that he would make the most of it. So he quietly snuck outside and gathered two piles of snow and instantly shaped them into little round balls before scooping the frozen water up and walking back into the house and surprising the two. Walking up behind them ever so slowly the man held up the two round objects in his hands and threw them, hitting both boys right in the back of the head causing them to turn around with angry eyes to face the culprit._

"_DAD!" yelled Wyatt as he watched his brother run around in circles trying to shake the cold from his body and release the ice from his shirt._

"_What?" the man questioned with an innocent look on his face._

"_You are so going to pay for this buster" threatened the darker haired boy as he his brother attacked the man. The two boys laughed playfully as they rushed over to their father, knocking the man down to the ground and began play fighting._

_The boy's father then orbed the three of them outside where they began throwing snow at each other to wrapped up in the moment to try to form snow balls. _

"_You two are so going down" _

"_Nope Dad, you're the one who's going down! Get'em Wy!" the younger boy yelled as he motioned for his brother to help him attack their father once again and throw him to the ground. _

"_Hmm" the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted their fun time. Standing before them in the door way was one very annoyed looking Piper Halliwell who instantly stormed over to the trio all of which were looking between each other all knowing exactly what the woman was capable of._

"_Who's the hell is responsible for this?" she spoke sternly with her hands folded over her chest._

"_I'm sorry Piper" Leo began as the tension between the two adults increased._

"_I'm sorry too Mom" added Chris who was trying not to cry. His parents didn't fight much but when they did he hated it, especially if it had anything to do with him._

"_And you should be Christopher, so should you Wyatt" the woman continued. Leo was about to say something in the boy's defense until Piper held up a hand to silence him and bent down next to the man and her two child who were still sitting in the snow. _

_For a moment she said nothing. Instead she just starred at them with a serious look on her face. But that glare instantly turned into a smile the second that she mashed two big hands full of snow into the unsuspecting faces of her boys and began to laugh hysterically. _

"_Ha that will teach you to gang up on your father. Now it's fair, two on two and I do believe it's the two of you who's going down" The second that the woman's words left her mouth the boy's jumped on both their parents as the four members of the Wyatt family spent an afternoon playing together in the snow._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Those were truly happier times weren't they Chris?" a voice called out to him, snatching him away from his thoughts and bringing him crashing back to his painful reality.

"What the hell do you want Wyatt? Haven't you ruined my life enough for one day?" the boy said before roughly removing himself from his brother's arms.

"Please don't do this Chris, just come home with me and all your problems will disappear I assure you"

Chris turned to the older man and was about to tell where to go when a hand was held up in front of his face, stopping him before he had a chance to start.

"There's no need to argue Chris I know what you're going to say. You're going to bring up the same non-sense you've been spewing since you left for times long forgotten before" the man snicker slightly before continuing "You think for some reason unknown to me that I need to be save. That it was some great evil that was to blame for who I am today, well sorry to disappoint you little brother but you're wrong. Life made me this way. Opening my mind up to all that was going on around me helped me to see the world for what it truly was"

"Oh please don't give me that shit Wyatt!" the younger of the two yelled out causing his brother to look at him with anger plastered over his feature before returning to his usual emotionless state as he struggled to remain calm. "No one who simply chose power over good OR evil would do the things you have done. Only someone sick, twist, evil and diabolical would do the shit that you've done. Having you aunts tortured, killing you brother's fiancée and let's not forget the acts of incest and rape that you like to call love. Well news flash big brother that's not love it's evil, it's satanic it's fucking immoral and down right disgusting"

Chris panted heavily after laying into the elder man and waited for a response. Every second that passed felt like an eternity as he held stared into his brother's eyes trying to catch a glimpse of emotion hoping he can predict what his brother was going to do next so could prepare himself.

"You just don't get it, do you Chris?" the man spoke in a soft low tone that amazed his younger sibling.

"What Wyatt, what is it that I'm not getting?" he questioned boldly as he folded his arms across his chest and waited for his brother to continue.

"How much I love and how much it's killing me to see you look at me the way you do, to know that you hate me. My God don't you get it? Don't you know that all I've done has been for you? So that you'll be safe?"

"You weren't worried about what I wanted when you killed Mom right in front of me"

Wyatt inhaled sharply and clenched his fist annoyed by the fact that his brother had an obsession with the past. "I did that because she was a threat Christopher. If she had continued to raise you in that lifestyle, that facade know and good vs. evil then she would have eventually gotten herself killed and she would have taken you down with her and I couldn't allow that"

"So you killed her to save me ok, yeah that makes sense" he replied in his usual sarcastic tone.

"YES IT DOES!" the man shouted allowing his anger to get the best of him before proceeding with caution. "I know you don't understand and that wasn't the answer that you were seeking but it's the truth. You know, you say I don't love you but everything I've done has been for your own good. But yet you love them so easily and you give yourself to Mom, the Aunts and Dad so freely and look what they do the second you do something they don't approve of? They shut you out. Dad, your own father struck you and yet you want to stay here so they can berate you some more instead of going with me, the person who has loved and cared for you since day one? The one person who would lay their life down for you!"

"They were just shocked that's all"

"Bullshit Christopher they hate you for it. They think you're disgusting and sick and if they loved you, truly loved you like I love you then they wouldn't have turned on you the way they did. They would still love and except you, but they don't. Ha, you say I'm the one that's delusional but look who's living in a fantasy world now Chris. News flash darling they hate you. Always have and always will and the sooner you come to terms with that, the better off you'll be"

Chris heard the words his brother spoke and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't say anything to contradict what his brother was saying. All he could do is stand there and look at the man who he loved yet hated and who had spoke the truth no matter how hard it was to digest. He then felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him as warm streams of water slid down his face. Part of him was fighting like hell and telling the boy that this was just one of his brother's tricks. That he was just trying to find his weakness so he would come to him willingly. Then there was another part of him that was so tired of being hurt and betrayed by his so called loved ones. Then there was yet another part of him that knew that Wyatt was right. His family could take or leave him at any moment and the reason that they pretended to care this long was because they pitied him. That they felt sorry for the way they had treated him before they knew of his true identity and for what his brother had done to me. Maybe it was just a way of relieving themselves of their own guilt.

"I'm sorry I had to be so rough on you my love. I just need you to see what's real and what's not. I love you and they don't. They have already forgotten about you dear brother but I didn't. I never could. You're too precious to me" he spoke softly again as he gently turned the younger man around and wiped the tears from his eyes.

Chris held his brothers gaze for a long while before he felt the man cup his face and draw his lips into his before. He had to admit it felt pretty good in comparison to the coldness that surrounded them in the heavy snow at the moment. The younger boy leaned into the kiss allowing his tongue to part his brother's lips as the two kissed each other passionately before the older one spoke again.

"Come on Chris. Let's go home"

And this time instead of receiving cries of protest the young boy response. "Yes, let's"


	10. Deal with it! Decisions

**Chapter 9**

"Ok can someone tell me what the hell just happened?" question one very confused Paige. She and Phoebe had just walked into the attic a few minutes before all hell broke lose and now neither her sister nor her brother in law were talking.

"Hello, can someone please answer us and give us one damn good reason why you" she said pointing to Elder who was focusing on healing himself after getting the crap beat out of him by his oldest child. "Hit my nephew"

"I don't want to talk about it" the man responded in a tone none of them had ever heard before. It sounded like a mix between anger and regret.

"Listen you may not **want** to talk about it but we do. Damn it Leo we need to know what's going on and pray that Wyatt hasn't gotten his hands on a very vulnerable Chris so spill" commanded Paige as she rested her hands on her hips in anticipation.

Piper was about to repeat her husband's words and warn her sisters that this was a matter concerning her family and tell them to butt out but the look on both women's faces told her that she wasn't going to get out of answering their questions that easily. But what was she supposed to say? Well my son who we thought was having a mental breakdown because of what his brother did to him was just as sick and twisted as the monster that raped him, if it was rape anyway. Piper tired to shake her last thought from her head knowing that Chris didn't ask for what happened but then again how could he…how was it possible that he found pleasure in his brother's touch if he didn't like it in one way or another?

The thought made her cringe in disgust. No something was wrong. Chris wasn't like that she was sure of it. When they were in the horrible future she saw the hurt and tormented look on his face every time Wyatt touched him and kissed his lips. The thought brought tears to her eyes every time those painful images flashed before her eyes and a part of her now regretted not standing up for her son and making her husband see that their big discovery had been a bodily function and nothing more.

"PIPER" a very frustrated Paige yelled trying to get her sister's attention. If she thought zoning out was going to get her out of this then she had another thing coming.

"You wanna know? Do you? Do you want to know what we found out about your nephew?" Leo shouted and stood suddenly demanding the attention of those around him and even though his words were loud and angry his eyes were full of pain and sorrow. "Your nephew obviously took great pleasure in what his brother did to him"

"Leo what the hell are you talking about?" questioned Phoebe not believing what she just heard.

"You heard what I said Phoebe and to quote Wyatt himself '_I can remember with all extreme clarity that it wasn't just my seed that damped the sheets that glorious night_"

It took a minute for it to sink in but both Phoebe and Paige knew exactly what Leo was saying.

"Oh my God" Phoebe spoke as she collapsed down next to her sister, whereas Paige said nothing, instead choosing to glare at both Leo and Piper.

During her time as a social worker she had dealt with this kind of situation often and couldn't believe that her sister and brother in law could be so ignorant and blind and now her nephew was out there somewhere in great pain all because of something that he had no control over "How stupid could you two possibly be?"

Her words seem to snap everybody out of their own self pity and shock as they all now turned to look in her direction.

"Excuse me did you hear what I just said…"

"Yes I heard you!" the young witch lighter screamed while putting up a hand to silence the Elder. "Now you're going to listen to me. I've dealt with many cases like this when I worked down at social services and I can tell you that none I repeat NONE of these victims enjoyed what happened to them or the way that their own bodies betrayed them. In fact they hated and blamed themselves for it and in cases where their families learned of the details and turned on them those same people ended up trying to commit suicide. And sadly some succeeded"

"Wh…What?" whimpered Piper as her eyes widened with fear and worry. She immediately looked over to her husband who was now about three shades paler and appearing as if someone had just ripped his heart out.

"Suicide" he spoke faintly with glazed over eyes.

"Yes suicide Leo. You may have just pushed your son to kill himself. Happy now?"

"Paige!" Phoebe cried out as she shot the woman a pleading look.

"What Phoebe? I'm sorry but there's no nice way of putting it. Leo turned on Chris and basically blamed him for what happened and I can only imagine how he feels seeing as how he had to practically force himself to forgive him for everything he did to Chris in the other future it had to damn near kill the boy"

"I'm not saying that he wasn't wrong Paige but I'm sure that he feels bad enough without you…"

"Without me what Phoebe? Telling him the truth? Well if so that's just too damn bad and in my opinion he deserves to feel like shit for how he treated Chris"

"Paige give it a rest already" yelled Piper in her husbands defense.

"No Piper, she's right" the man in question finally spoke on his own behalf as he lifted his head to reveal tear filled eyes. "Paige is right I may have just killed my son"

"No Leo you didn't. It was just a misunderstanding and as soon as Chris comes home we'll explain that to him"

Suddenly mocking laughter could be heard coming from the witch-lighter's direction. Everyone in the room was too much in shock to say anything instead they just stared at her before looking at each other in awe.

"You people are true pieces of work, you know that? After all the hell we put him through, then with all the forgiveness that we begged for only to turn our backs on him when he needed us the most and you honestly believe that he's going to come back here. If he's still alive that is"

"Shut up!" yelled Piper as she stood up and stalked over to her younger sibling. "How dare you speak about my son that way you BITCH!"

Paige was set to answer her sister back when Piper's hand made contact with her cheek sending her head snapping to one side, stunning all in attendance whom of which gasped before everything went silent.

Paige then removed the dark strains of hair from her face and proceeded to stare deeply into her sister's eyes causing the woman to step back some in fear of retaliation.

"Well like husband like wife umm? Hit first ask questions later. I just thank God I'm not some broken young man who's only crime was loving this family too much. Someone who was willing to risk his own life for you all only to have you all turn your backs on him in the end"

She then paused momentarily to allow her words to sink in and register with her sister and brother in law before continuing.

"You know I pray with everything that I am that Chris is okay. That he didn't allow your anger to destroy him and that he chose to live and not end his life. But then again there's another part of me that hopes he did and has some how found peace that was so far out of his reach in this life because if he didn't then my heart bleeds for him. I say this because that means that he is so lonely, so down and out right now that he would turn to the one person who at this point seems to be the only person that he would feel loves him most"

"No" Piper said pleadingly as her sister gave her nothing more then an icy glare as she shook her head up and down confirming the woman's suspicions.

"Yes Piper. You and Leo have just pushed Chris out of this family and right into the arms of his rapist. Now deal you with it" were the last words the woman spoke to her family before walking away to the sound of their pain filled sobs.

* * *

"You've made the right decision Chris" the boy's brother spoke to him as he held him close.

The words made him feel sick to his stomach but the thought of being alone again, suffering in solitude and swallowing the bitter pill of rejection once more was just too much for him. He needed to be loved, to be held and cared for and as much as he hated to admit it Wyatt was the only one able and willing to give him all those things. His family whom he loved and would have done anything for was no longer available to him leaving that pain and betrayal still fresh in his mind. He ached for them and a part of him wanted to go back and explain him self and try to make them understand what occurred but it was no use. They hated him now just as they had so many times in his past only now there was no going back. His relationship with them was broken forever and there was nothing that he could do about it.

A strong hand griped his chin, lifting it up slightly causing his eyes to stare into a familiar pair of hazel-blue ones.

"You won't be sorry my love. I promise you I'll always be there for you no matter what" Wyatt spoke in such a way that Chris almost believed him.

Almost.

"Can we just go now" he replied suddenly feeling anxious. He wanted to get home and as far away from Piper and Leo as possible.

"I'm happy to see that you're so anxious to get home. I know Autumn will be pleased to see you" he spoke with a smirk right before threat same smirk turned into a full blow smile.

"What are you so damn happy about?"

"I almost forgot to tell you"

"Tell me what?"

"That you're going to be an uncle"

Chris couldn't help but smile and jump around ecstatically. "No shit! Really? How is she? How far along is she? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Ha, ha, ha. I should have told you this earlier. Wow I haven't seen you this excited in years"

Suddenly the boy's laughter and job came to a halt. "Unfortunately I haven't had any real reason to be happy lately and we both know why"

Sighing heavily Wyatt spoke in a soft tone "Come here" as he pulled the boy into a tight embrace once again and was pleasantly surprised when Chris didn't resist. "I am truly sorry for what I did to you but you have to believe that I did it out of love. I did it because I needed to be with you, to feel your body beneath mine, to be one with you. I know you don't understand my reasoning but you have to know how much I love you"

Wyatt was right. Chris didn't understand his insanity, he just chose not to care at the movement. He had fought all his life against his brother and he no longer possessed the energy or the will to do so and was now frightened by the fact that he was starting to accept how his brother felt about him and his reasoning for doing so. Even being grateful that he had at least one person he knew loved him. No matter how twisted.

"Whatever Wy,I just want to go home. The sooner we leave here the better"

"I'm glad you feel that way. But there's something I need you to do for me first" the elder man said as he pulled a vial from his pocket and placed it in is brother's hand.

Eyeing the potion suspiciously Chris asked "What is this?"

"Relax Chris it's just a little something I whipped up to help you"

"I don't need to take anything Wyatt. I already said that I would go with you"

"That's not what the potions for Chris. It's to keep you from falling apart when we go back to the manor"

"What!" Chris screamed as he shook his heard. "No Wyatt, please don't make me go back there. I hate them and I never want to see them again"

Chris's words were music to the older man's ears and as good as they sounded he knew his brother's didn't mean them. But he would the second he drank the potion.

"Look. Chris I know that the thought of going back there doesn't set well with you, hell I'm not too keen on it either but we have to in order to get back home" he said while slinging an arm over the boy's shoulder. "I need you to drink that Chris so they don't try to manipulate you and cause you more pain. I don't want that to happen bro. I'm tired of watching them destroy you with all their empty promises and I know you're fed up as well so please Chris, just take it. It won't hurt you I swear. You know I would never do anything to hurt you, unless you deserved it"

Chris stood there for a few seconds looking between his brother and the glass bottle that contained the blue-green mixture, unsure of what to do. On one hand Wyatt was right about his family. If they saw him with his brother they would automatically turn on the charm and pretend to be sorry and beg him to stay. Then the on the other hand and quiet contrary to what his brother would like to believe in his warped mind, he had hurt him. And he did so often times without reason. But there was something in him that wanted or rather needed to trust Wyatt. He needed to know that he had at least one person in his life that he could count on and that would never lie to him.

In that moment Chris made a decision and hoped like hell that it was the right one. Slowly he removed the corkscrew from the top of the vial and with a nod of approval from his brother drank its contents until every drop was gone.


	11. The New Chris

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to update but I have been really busy. I just hope that this chapter was worth the wait. Thanks for reading my story. You guys are the best!**

**Chapter 10**

This felt so good.

It was amazing and captivating so much so that he could almost lose himself in the moment, which to him wouldn't be a bad thing. After all his life had gone to hell these last few years so there was nothing else left for him to fight for. His parents didn't want his around and were ashamed to call him their son and with his brother waiting for him with open, forgiving arms that would entrap him in unconditional love forever was worth giving up the morality and sense of right and wrong that were vacating his body at this very moment.

The sensations flowing through his body and into his blood and psyche were so strong that it was almost overpowering and he liked it. He loved the way his conscious was taking on a new light and how the feelings of pain, abandonment, shame and isolation were disappearing from his body and giving his soul a fresh start. One where he could live his life the way he felt without having to worry about the people who called themselves family, whom of which no longer gave a damn about him and right now, for once in the life of Christopher Halliwell the feeling was mutual.

A wicked grin formed on his face as the newly acquired darkness within him began to fill his head with evil thoughts that only a few moments ago the boy would never have imagined. One where he would rule over the world along side his brother and having billions and billions of mortals, witches and demons bowing at his feet and exalting his name. There were also more sinful and deviating pictures of a different kind of fun that he, his brother and his sister in law would share, but that would be reserved for a latter date and time.

Is this what he had been fighting all along?

Is this the freedom and supremacy that the older man had been experiencing and had wanted him to partake in?

He silently cursed himself for being so high and mighty before that he couldn't see his brother's way or rather the better way of thinking. It was if he had been wondering through the wilderness all his life, hungry and tired only to make his way into a friendly village filled with food, caring souls and a warm bed. Everything was so clear to him now that he felt damn foolish and pathetic for holding on to the old way of thinking that had been embedded in his brain by a woman and a man who were nothing more then liars and hypocrites themselves, along with his backstabbing aunts.

But these things no longer mattered.

He was free now.

Free from them and all the bullshit that they seemed to be so full of now in days. For now it was just he and his brother and together they could have whatever they wanted and no one held the power to do anything about it.

"It's truly amazing, isn't it?" a deep voice spoke gently into his ear as the man stood behind him running warm round hands over his arms, with his body firmly pressed up against his own. "There's nothing holding you back now. There's no little voice inside your head beckoning to you to do the so called right thing. You're your own man now Chris. You can do what you want and there's no one that can stop you. That can stop us" the man purred to the other as he kissed him softly on the neck and smirk when he heard the soft moans that had escaped the boy's lips.

"Tell me dear brother" the boy spoke as he leaned into his brother's embrace "Why didn't you give this to me sooner? Why did you wait so damn long if you knew what kind of glorious effect your little potion was going to have on me?"

"I had to make sure you were ready Chris. You had to want this in order for that to happen. I just hate that it had to take them hurting you and turning their self righteous backs on you, for you to understand this. For you to accept what I've been trying to give you for years"

"Still, it was time wasted!" the younger witch said spinning around on his heels to face his brother. "We could have been ruling together side by side for years now if you hadn't decided to play nice and fair" the boy said wincing at the last to words as if they left a bad taste in his mouth.

Wyatt couldn't help but smile widely at his brother's new found persona. He loved it and once they were back home and he made the others aware of his brother's new position, he was going to have to test this new Chris out, in more ways then one.

"What the hell is so amusing?"

Deciding not to agitate the younger man even further he simply replied "Look we'll have time for you to take out all of your frustrations" the man said putting emphasis on the last word "Out on me, right now we have to get back home so what do you say we go pay Mommy, Daddy and the Aunties a little visit before heading back home?"

The younger male clenched his jaw tightly at the mere mention of his family members. He didn't want to see those pathetic witches, not now, not ever. "Why the hell would we want to visit those losers? I say we get the hell out of here as soon as possible and get back home before some demon or witch tries to overthrow us and we lose our thrown before I even get to have my first kill!"

"Patience my love, besides we need to be at the manor in order to leave anyway" he said inching closer to the boy. "And if you're a good boy, I'll let you have your first torture session and if you're really" he spoke a little lower as he ran his fingers through the boy's hair "Really good, I'll let Daddy dearest be your first victim"

"I like the sound of that" the younger witch responded before kissing his brother on the lips. He then pulled back to look into the man's eyes as they both smiled with green and blue eyes boring heavily into each other before they both flamed out.

* * *

Piper and Leo sat alone in the stillness of the manor's attic as they were forced to deal with their actions of the day while also allowing the words of the woman's younger sister to set in. Paige had made one hell of a point and no matter how they tried to rationalize their actions over and over again in their minds nothing seemed to ease they pain or relieve them of the guilt that they so rightfully deserved. They had jumped to conclusions and blamed their already fragile son for something that wasn't his fault. But whether they knew that or not is now longer an issues. The damage was already done and all they had left to cling to was the hope that he would soon forgive them one day.

But then again why would he when he has already forgiven them on numerous occasions?

And after all he's gone through to heal and to try to rebuild his life and save his older sibling from becoming the worse evil the world had ever seen his family had turned their backs on him again and forced him back into the land of the lost and forgotten or even worse, back into the arms of his older brother.

Wyatt Halliwell. The couple's first born child had grown into a monster that would hurt his little brother in the worse possible way and into had become a man who wouldn't even think twice about killing any of them. This person, this evil, tyrannical being was now the only person their younger son felt he had left and if he has truly decided to allow himself to be loved in that manner just because of their rush to judgment then they would never forgive themselves.

"This is all my fault" the Elder's voice came out in a whisper as if he were talking to himself instead of the woman sitting next to him.

Piper wanted to hold the man close and alleviate him of his guilt, but she couldn't. In fact for the first time in her life she could say with all certainty that is was in fact the man's fault. If he hadn't treated their child like some sick freak instead of the wounded victim that he was then none of this would've happened. But surely she couldn't put the blame solely on her husband. No, she too was to blame for the cause of her son's suffering.

Damn it.

What kind of mother turns her back on her child when he needs her the most?

What kind of monster must it take to ignore the heartache and misery of her son?

The answer was simple. A really, really bad one.

"It isn't just your fault Leo. I had a hand in it to" she filled the tears building in her eyes as she spoke "He liked at me you know"

"What are you talking about Piper? What do you mean he looked at you?"

"When you were yelling at him and Wyatt was putting him on the spot. He was looking right at me practically begging and pleading for my help and I did nothing but watch" she said now shaking her head slightly as if someone just told her she would never see again. "I just watch while my son's heart broke. And all I had to do was say something, anything to let him know that I was on his side and that I was here for him. But I didn't. And when I couldn't take it any more I just looked away"

The woman was now sobbing heavily as her body shook in anger and despair. Leo then took her into his arms and was about to give one of his everything will be fine speeches but the words never came. They were stuck in his throat and although his mind held the words and was forcing him to believe them, his heart and tongue knew better. There are just some things, some moments, and some words that you can never take back no matter how hard you try. What's done is done and the person you attacked with your cruelty will never forgive your or look at you in the same light again thereby changing the shape of your relationship forever.

Leo was so wrapped up in his grief and comforting the mother of his two children that he didn't even notice their presence.

"Aww isn't this sweet?" a familiar voice with a new found coldness rang out.

The mother and father looked up into the cold, hateful eyes of their youngest child now joined by their oldest, who was standing too close to his sibling for their comfort.

"What's the matter, don't I get a hug too?"

"Chris honey" the woman began.

"Shut it bitch. No one wants to hear what you have to say, just like you didn't want to hear what I had to say but that's ok because now you're both getting ready to pay for those actions and I'm starting with you" the younger said as he now fixed his gaze upon his father and took a step in the couple's direction.

Piper just sat there, shocked and hurt by her son's words. Looking into his eyes she gasped at the coldness and odium behind them. It was now obvious that Wyatt had done something to his younger sibling and had turned into nothing more then a replica of him self. Her once sweet, loving and understanding little angel was now evil, threatening and malicious. There was not even a single trace of who he used to be lurking anywhere inside him.

And at that moment she knew that the actions of she and her husband were about to cost them both something precious that they would never get back, the soul, conscious and morality of their baby boy Christopher Perry Halliwell.


	12. Game Over, The End

**Chapter 11**

"Son please, don't do this" the man pleaded as his youngest child made his way towards him with an evil grin that matched his older siblings. The dark glimmer in his eyes mixed with his new ominous aura frightened the man more then he could have ever imagined. For the first time in the Elder's life he felt helpless as he watched the younger male advance on him with his hand stretched out as he began to make a fist. Suddenly the man could feel his heat begin to feel tight as sharp pains shot through his body rendering him motionless.

"What are you doing? Chris please stop this" the boy's mother cried out as her elder son held her back.

"Sorry Mom but he deserves this and much more for being such an amazing son of a bitch" yelled the dark haired boy as he relinquished his hold on his father's heart before throwing him clear across the room.

"LEO!" the woman called out as she watched her husband's head smash through the oak wood armoire.

"Oh come now mother dear, aren't you enjoying the show? If not I'm sure Chris would be more then happy to kick it up a notch for you" taunted her eldest son as he tightened his grip on her arms. With his cruel, heartless laughter blasting loudly into her ears Piper could only close her and pray that it would all be over shortly and that her husband would still be alive at the end of the hell that his younger son was inflicting upon him at this very moment.

"Maybe, maybe not" a deep mincing voice whispered into her ear as tears slid down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what was going on around her and even worse she felt as if she only had herself to blame for the corruption of her younger child. Although she wasn't the one who cast the spell on him or handed the potion that brought about this new, evil persona she was still just as guilty as his brother was. She had turned her back on him when he needed her the most and this was her punishment for her betrayal and some point she would have to deal with that but for now she had to find a way to get her baby boy back. She just didn't know or if that was even possible.

Suddenly the sound of her husband's screams filled the air as she opened her eyes just in time to see her younger son hold a fire ball within a slither of his father's skin and laugh amusedly as the thin layer of cells crackled and bubbled from the amount of heat that was rested up against it.

"Oh my God!" the woman yelled out as she watched the man's face contort in pain and agony. "Please Chris stop this! This isn't you. You're not evil honey. You're nothing like your brother. Please stop it before you kill him"

"You're right" the boy said as he turned his head slightly to face his mother. He then cocked his head to one side and smiled as he watched his mother's eyes widen and the blood drain from her face as a high voltage energy ball appeared in his hand. He then replied in a deep, mincing voice that she would never forget "I'm worse" before releasing the bright blue circle and freezing it just as it partially entered the man's abdomen.

"NOOO" the woman screamed as she watched the body of her husband thrashed wildly while blue shock waves covered him. She was now crying hysterically as her two boys snickered in delight. "Please stop this" she pleaded knowing full well that neither one of two men held a conscious or cared about their father's current state but she had to try. No matter how it turned out.

"What's the matter Mom? Have I disappointed you again? Aw don't tell me that you're still ashamed of me?" the dark haired boy said mocking the woman with his fake tears.

"I know we hurt you baby but please this isn't the way. Just let your father go and we can talk about this and tell you how sorry we are. Please Chris"

"Hurt me? No, see I would have to give a shit about you and your husband in order for you to be able to hurt me. Unfortunately for you I don't"

"Chris please"

"Shut up Piper" added her elder son as he threw her down to the ground. The woman landed on the wooden floor with a heavy thud at the same time her husband did. "You fucked up big time with Chris and now he sees you for what you truly are. A no good, selfish, self righteous bitch! But don't' worry mother dear, Chris won't be lonely after your latest abandonment of him. No, this time he has me" The man finished with a smirk as he ran his hands through his brother's hair before moving towards the wall and mumbling something the woman didn't understand.

Knowing this was her last chance to get through to her son the woman stood up slowly and walked over to the younger man while his brother was distracted and said a little spell of her own.

"What once was now again shall it be, please return my son, the real Christopher Halliwell back to me"

As soon as the words were spoken the boy began to glow a grayish blue color before turning around to face his mother.

"Chris" the woman spoke softly as her son stared back her almost blankly.

"What's going on here?" demanded a voice from the other side of the room as Wyatt turned around to face his mother and his brother.

After a moment the younger boy found his voice "Mom" the boy said as a look of confusion came over him. "What am I doing here?" he questioned the woman as he watched a smile formed on her face.

"Oh thank God sweetie. Now orb your father up there to get healed and we'll talk about what happened later. Right now you need to get out of here" said Piper as she took the boy by the hand and led him over to his father. "Quick Chris, get out of here. Go, now" she commanded.

But her momentary happiness faded as the wicked grin returned to the face of her younger son as he raised his hand high and sent spiraling down to the floor once again.

"You're so got damn stupid! Did you really think that weak ass spell of yours would work against my brother's more superior magic?"

Piper didn't know what hurt worse. The stinging blow that her son had just delivered to her or the words he had just spoken. Either way she could never remember feeling in this much pain in her life.

"Sorry mother dear but we really must be going. Wyatt and I have a kingdom to rule and some business to take care of but I have to admit, it's been fun you know bitch slapping you and frying your husband. Let's do it again sometime okay. Let's say in about twenty two years or so. See ya around" the boy said as he moved to his brother's side.

"What the hell is going on up here?" a new voice called out as Paige entered the attic. "Oh my God Chris, you came back"

"Oh hey Auntie Paige, it's always a pleasure to see you" the blond haired male spoke gaining the woman's attention.

"What are you doing here?" the youngest charmed one questioned as eyed her eldest nephew while taking a fighting stance.

"Now, now Auntie Paige be nice. Wyatt actually helped me"

"Some how I seriously doubt that Chris" replied Paige as she looked over to her sister and brother in law. "Oh my God, what happened?"

"Chris and Leo had a slight misunderstanding and things got a little, blistering" answered Wyatt as he and Chris snickered.

"Chris, please. Tell me you didn't do this. That this monster is lying"

"Sorry Aunt Paige but it's true. I've been a very, very bad boy"

"But don't worry I'll be sure to give him a spanking for his mischievous deeds"

"You disgusting son of a…"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you. After all your dear sister is sitting right here"

"Sofa!" yelled Paige as the object became transformed into blue lights before being hurled in her nephew's direction.

"Right back at cha" the man replied as the object was sent back in her direction, knocking her down hard.

"Oh poor Auntie Paige, be sure to tell her just how sorry I was when she wake up. By the way Mom, Game Over. I win" the boy said in his mother's direction as he and Chris gave her one last wicked glare before disappearing through the portal as their mother did nothing but watch in despair.

* * *

THE END

Thanks so much to all of my reviewers and to all of you who have been reading this story. You guys are the best and thanks again for all of your support. NIKKI


End file.
